Everything She's Not
by CarlyAnnieAndy
Summary: Sequel to Everything You're Not; Massie is like a completely different person and is gaining popularity and Claire's life has finally calmed. But things go from good, to bad, to worse for everyone as Christmas nears. Boyfriends are swapped more than presents at a gift exchange. Friendships are pushed to the breaking point, and some are even made. Read and Review.
1. Character Introductions 1

**Naughty or nice?**

**Massie Block (Sophomore):** Some would say that Massie is in the holiday spirit since she's being so nice, or maybe it's just the fact that she's finally happy. Her boyfriend is one of the star players of the basketball team, her new friends are fun and supportive, and she's no longer an outcast. In fact, she's considerably popular. But will things start to tumble out of control when she and Claire have to work together for a school project, the new girl starts to get closer to Derrington, and she's forced into competing in the school's winter talent competition?

**Claire Sova (Sophomore**): Has adjusted to her new life, happy with the way things are now. And she can't wait for her birthday or Christmas. But she's even more excited for BOCD's annual ski trip to Lake Tahoe. Everyone knows that Principal Sanders and the rest of the chaperones are awful at keeping an eye on them, so it's the perfect romantic winter getaway… if Claire can even survive the all of the drama beforehand.

**Alicia Rivera (Sophomore):** As the unofficial choreographer for pom team she spends most of her time in her dance studio trying to come up with new routines. She's also BOCD's new morning school news anchor, with her incredibly hot boyfriend as the sports reporter. It's official: Alicia feels complete. So then why does her life suddenly go downhill during the ski trip?

**Kristen Gregory (Sophomore**): Cannot wait until soccer season, but until then she's focusing on her grades… or at least trying to. Spending time with Josh has really been cutting into her study time and her grades are starting to slip.

**Dylan Marvil (Sophomore):** Is tired of always being the single one and she's determined to finally get a boyfriend. But will her new seductive attitude set fire to her reputation?

**Monica Sova (Senior):** Has been living the dream for the past few months and has loved every second of it. But you have to wake up from every dream no matter how great it is, and it looks as if her life is about to become more of a nightmare after learning that Liam will be interning at her dad's company, and old feelings begin to emerge. Looks like her black Amex won't be able to buy her out of this situation…

**Courtney Sova (Freshman): **As much as she loves them, Courtney is tired of only being seen as Monica and Claire's younger sister and is tired of them always treating her like the third wheel. She's determined to make a name for herself at BOCD that doesn't involve her being connected to her sisters.

**Annie Bolton (Junior):** Thought she could handle Nolan and Monica being together, but it brought more heartbreak and betrayal than she had expected. Fortunately, her parents agreed to let her go to boarding school in England for a semester. But someone should have told her that she can't run from her problems forever…

**Britta Lee (Junior):** Is already sick of the snow and cold. But she starts to change her mind when she meets the new guy, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up by the fire him. But it never crossed her mind that he may like someone else… someone that she used to be friends with…

**Natalie Turner (Senior):** Her senioritis gets worse with every assignment she's given and is feeling done with school and everything else, especially her love life. Her anger about Hayden leaving her for Alicia has been simmering since school started and now she's quietly pretending to be Alicia's friend, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

**Valarie Emery (Sophomore):** Is Claire, Monica, and Courtney's cousin that's staying with them for the rest of the school year due to her parents' messy divorce. But that doesn't seem to bother her now that she's out of her all-girls school, happy to be surrounded by potential hearts to break. But when she tries to seduce Derrick Harrington, will she break her main rule of heartbreaking by falling for him? Treat him like the rest? Or end up having her reputation trashed by the amber eyed girl her cousins warned her about?

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**~If you have any questions of it so far, just PM me, or ask on a review and I'll answer :) **

**~By the way, this is only the first part of character intros. The guys' intros are going to be posted too but I have to retype them because my computer never saved that half :(**

**~And someone SERIOUSLY needs to take my other story, or else I'll delete it!**


	2. Character Introductions 2

**Thanks for the feedback :)**

* * *

**Derrick Harrington (Sophomore): **Seeing the new Massie is like seeing _his_ Massie from when they were in a relationship. He hates seeing her with Hunter, and hasn't been able to really move on since their breakup. But when Valarie promises that she can help him get her back, they start to fake date in hopes of making Massie jealous… although he's not sure if it will end up working, or completely backfiring.

**Cam Fisher (Sophomore):** Is happily single… well that's what he tells people. He honestly doesn't enjoy being single, and would like to spend the holidays with a special someone but he has no idea who. He knows Claire has moved on, and Courtney has been determined off limits. But when he makes a _huge _mistake after Claire's birthday party, he's going to be more confused about who he wants more than ever.

**Luke Emery (Junior):** Is Valarie's _hot _older brother that is also making the temporary move to Westchester. And although he may be considered a man-whore back home, he quickly gets tired of the girls at BOCD, including his cousins' group of friends, throwing themselves at him… except for Massie Block, who won't even give him the time of day. But Luke never backs down from a challenge, and he's determined to make her his even if she is in a relationship and is considered strictly off limits by cousins…

**Liam Walker (Freshman at Columbia): **Is the newest intern for Monica's dad's company. He had honestly planned on never using her family's company to get to her, but he's happy with getting glimpses of her every once in a while. And he's beyond happy when they agree to be friends and she's willing to help him with a secret project. There's nothing that can go wrong, right?

**Nolan Cialone (Senior): **Feels as if he's the luckiest guy in the world now that he has the girl of his dreams. His senior year just became perfect, until he finds out that Liam found a way to sneak back into Monica's life. He trusts Monica, not him… so then why does it feel as if their relationship blows up when she accuses him of not having any faith in her?

**Hayden McKenzie (Junior): **Was kicked off the hockey team because his grades were too low, but now Hayden is the sports announcer for games and even the sports reporter for the school news. And it can't be all bad if he gets to spend more time with Alicia. Except for when he takes a prank war too far, he may face never seeing her or any of his friends again.

**Cayden McKenzie (Junior): **He may rule the football field, but Cayden is also dominant on the ice…. Or at least that's what he thought until Luke suddenly joins the hockey team. Now he may have to defend his beloved hockey position (and all of the glory that comes with it) and more importantly Claire when trouble starts so rise.


End file.
